


put me in your spotlight

by ellceegre



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Just full on sexy sex, Smut, intercourse, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellceegre/pseuds/ellceegre
Summary: original character has been friends with Sebastian for over 2 years. both develop feelings that culminate in a smutfest. this is the end scene to a longer story i wrote.





	put me in your spotlight

Her apartment was littered with paper beakers, shot glasses, straws and bottles of Coca Cola. Hannah’s lipstick was embedded within a couch cushion. Sebastian dropped his jacket atop the side table, choosing a playlist of smooth rap. Pouring two glasses of vodka lemonades, he lined the empty bottles along the kitchen sink, binning stray straws and stained cups.  
Louise emerged from the bedroom, hair loose, long legs bare, tiny frame barely cloaked in pyjama shorts and a buttoned vest. Sebastian gave a small groan at the angelic sight, kneeling on the lounge floor, surrounded by rums and shot glasses.  
‘You didn’t have to clean up. I thought it would be a really fun thing to do hungover in the morning,’ she wandered into the kitchen and, as if instinctively, he followed. ‘I will have more vodka but first, I need some juice,’ she withdrew a carton of pineapple juice from the fridge, drinking, tilting her head back, exposing herself to Sebastian’s famished gaze.  
‘How can you look even more beautiful in pyjamas?’  
Frowning, she shut the fridge. ‘What are you talking about? Are you really drunk? I don’t believe anything you say since you said you hate looking at photos. How can you?’ she leant against the countertop. ‘You are so attractive. Handsome. There isn’t even a word for you.The words that exist aren’t good enough.’  
‘Oh, come on,’ he approached her, folding those strengthened arms across his torso.  
‘You know, I was so jealous when you had that thing with Margarita.’  
‘Really? Why?’  
A timid shrug. Sebastian’s eyes lowered with the briefest of seconds but regret imprinted against his jeans at the sight of her nipples beneath the cotton vest; she had shed her brassiere upon changing. His arousal was sudden.  
‘Tell me,’ he pressed, nearing her until his arms were outstretched either side of her. Heat was rich and erotic.  
‘You know why,’ Louise gazed upon him with longing; was this _that fucking moment_?  
Curious eyes softened. That smirk reduced her to a slick mess. The night evaporated.  
‘Se,’ she breathed; but he understood, merging his lips with hers and all was _gone_ , cocooning them both in such wanton desire as he drew her so close, hands falling to lift her upon the countertop. Breathy, she delved restless fingers into his chestnut strands as he assaulted her lips, starved. Years of longing had been rewarded with such lusty gratitude.  
‘You are too much,’ Sebastian murmured against her mouth, hands tugging her hips forwards to tangle her legs around him. ‘You’re so beautiful.’  
His touch was paradise. Words were a caress that induced the slick beneath her shorts. Nervy fingers latched onto his belt-  
‘Not here,’ he peppered kisses along her neck. ‘You’re a fucking queen. I want to treat you like one,’ then he was raising her with effortless ease, meeting her gaze with the air of one so masterful and _sure_.  
Her bedroom was unfocused. Sheets were alien underneath her. Sebastian, a lion heeding his prey, watched her with sheer greed as he leant over her sinuous frame, catching the surrendering whimper at her lips. He was hers. He always had been.  
Lust-ridden eyes ensnared her. She had never seen him look so devilish, so commandeering. Wanton arms coiled around his neck, lips separating his, pulling until he was knelt somewhat upon the bed with her wrapped around him. It was perfect.  
‘How have I controlled myself for so long?’ he groaned into her neck, trawling lazy kisses across her collarbone. Fingers danced in his hair with playful yanks at the strands and he fucking _loved it_.  
‘Se,’ she whispered, curving against him with the severity of her arousal, gyrating forwards on the rigidness beneath his jeans. ‘I want you so much. I want you-’  
His hot mouth on hers, firm hands ushering her upon her back and he was driving down, craving a frisson of relief to the marble behind his denims. The raven t-shirt was tugged from his torso and Louise snaked her palms across the bronzed heaven, worshipping, inclining upwards to drag her lips over his navel. Sebastian paused, treasuring the sincerity in the kisses, falling deeper for the princess he yearned to serve.  
Gazing up at him, she was a submissive angel; he couldn’t bear it, this was too much and his hands were lowering to remove the little vest, palms trailing over her breasts with a small wince of appreciation. Her own hands grappled for his belt and he unbuckled the leather, dropping his jeans with primal hurry, returning to her so he could slide the bed shorts along her legs.  
This was real. He was here, tending to her with the kind dominance he personified, face alive with carnal vigour.  
Rose banding labelled _Victoria's Secret_ grazed the tips of his fingers; such class had been expected and as he coaxed the thong down her thighs, he gave a ragged moan at the sight before him; she was bare and solely for him, all honey and flaxen, a neat strip of tan leading to her musk.  
‘Wow. Look at you, _fuck_ ,’ Sebastian was painfully hard; months of depicting this beauty naked and breathy with lust paled when faced with the reality. ‘I’m so fucking hungry for you,’ he growled, dividing her legs until she was a glistening banquet beneath him and before Louise could visit comprehension, he had sought her clitoris with his hot mouth.  
A jerk; he flattened her hips to the sheets. A harsh moan; he flicked his tongue, demanding more. Stubble marred her skin. The innocent, wide-eyed Sebastian had evolved into a God devoted to offering her everything. Groaning into her, he ate with insatiable need, intoxicated by her taste. Hands found his hair, grasping, securing him. Arching, she was picturesque and Sebastian watched, immersed by the contours of her ribs. Withdrawing with glazed lips, he substituted his mouth for his fingers, easing two within her and curling until she unravelled with such elegance.  
‘Fuck, you’re trickling all over me. This is so hot,’ he whispered, flexing his knuckles and tearing at her. ‘You taste _so good_. So sweet.’  
Words were nonsensical. Louise caught his gaze with begging eyes and he gave that boyish smile as he retrieved his fingers, sucking remnants of her between his lips. Then his mouth was on hers, warm from her slick, hands nudging down his boxer shorts and she could not marvel at him as he enveloped her thighs around his waist, aligned himself with her and _rocked_ , impaling her with one fluid movement.  
Broken moans fell from her as she stretched around his thickness, digging at his forearms as he rose her waist up, teeth gritting with the development of a rhythm.  
‘Baby,’ a shattered appraisal. ‘You're so tight. Everything about you is so fucking _perfect_ ,’ Sebastian jarred her with his hips, palms curled around the crook of her lower back. ‘If you could see yourself beneath me right now… taking me like this, _fuck_. You feel so good around me.’  
‘Sebastian,’ she moaned and the sound of his name drenched in such euphoria was unreal. It was all she could elicit. As a lover, she was utterly succumbing, a docile doll to mould and ruin and break. Arms crept up her spine as he inclined over her, deepening the thrusts.  
‘I love my name on your lips,’ he throated.  
‘Se,’ she could not control it and it was as if the words were not hers. ‘I love you.’  
In the haze of him wrecking her, Louise could not piece together the logic behind the confession. But Sebastian merely groaned. ‘And I you, baby. So fucking much,’ he repositioned with almost languid ease so she was mounting him. Tugging her to his chest, he slowed his hips as he traipsed kisses over her shoulder. ‘Ride me, beautiful. Ride me until you can feel yourself coming.’  
Blonde tresses tickled his legs as she angled, presenting him with a view so gratifying he clenched his jaw and dug his fingers into her sides. Stirring, Louise adopted a steady, repetitive rhythm until she was flowing against him like water, bouncing with tiny, fractured moans that called to the dark of his masculinity.  
‘I’m yours, baby,’ he urged, meeting her. ‘Ride me. Use me, beautiful.’  
‘Sebastian…’  
Hands were nervy upon his chest; he laced their fingers to stabilise her. ‘Use me.’  
Obediently, she reinstated her previous fluidity, utilising his hands to rock to and fro. His gaze draped over her, the shape of her causing him to tilt his head back and issue a soft groan. Her own appreciation was loud, saturated in passion and a craving for release; the glorious sound was too much and Sebastian met her movements with gritted teeth.  
She was bouncing again, riding him hard and rough, owing little to anything but the sheerness of her own pleasure. Sebastian controlled her somewhat but admittedly loved the surrender. Ushering her closer, he peppered kisses over her shoulder as she rolled her hips, the pace deep and precise and _hot_.  
‘Ride me until you come,’ his tone was sultry gravel. ‘I don’t want you to stop until you come and until you’re shaking around my dick. Can you do that for me, baby?’  
‘Shit, you’re gonna make me come,’ she purred, blonde strands heaven across his face.  
‘I am gonna make you come. I want you to let go on me. I can’t think of anything more fucking beautiful than you letting go on me.’  
‘Sebastian-’  
‘Ssh. I don’t want you to say my name again until you’re coming. Just stay still for me, baby,’ he rose his right hand to the nape of her neck, the other gently nudging the crook in her lower back as he thrusted, ruling the rhythm, drawing those breathy, gorgeous mewls.  
Hiding in his neck, she accepted the sudden mistreatment with shameless greed. Sebastian was taut beneath her, serving her with assured pounds that were eradicating that barrier. A small gasp against his neck and he lunged forwards, not ceasing the contact, securing her underneath him and entangling her thighs around his waist to emulate the prior position.  
Rouge tinged his cheeks. Hair was untamed. Determination creased those lips upwards into a bright smile. His hands steadied her above her rear as he drove within her, issuing a brief glance to watch himself bury so deep inside her.  
‘Se…’  
It was all he needed. She was arching, stretching, contorting; the sight was delirious and he held her, minimising his thrusts but attaching his lips to hers, itching to see her face as she fell.  
‘Now, baby. Come for me, beautiful, I’ve got you,’ he worshipped the entirety; Louise met his eye as she shattered, clawing at his forearms with girlish moans of raw release, angling until she was a perfect curve in his arms. ‘My God, you are fucking incredible.’  
It cocooned her. Sebastian breathed her name against her mouth as she rode out the climax. His own peak had been prolonged but her exposure had been too much since commencement and he was fracturing too, tilting his head back with a harsh growl, murmuring her name, jerking her hips as he spilled into her with grace so uncommonly placed.  
‘Shit,’ he barely wanted to withdraw but his cream drizzling down her legs was almost enough to harden him again. ‘My God, you are… Jesus.’  
Breathless, she gazed at him with sleepy eyes, a mess. Folding her into his arms, they were engulfed by the realism of sex and the honesty of their relationship. Louise curled into him, adoring all he could give.  
Her voice was light. ‘I want to be yours, Se.’  
The embrace tightened. Sebastian’s lips were on her hair. ‘You’re already mine, beautiful.’


End file.
